SOULMATE
by pweetypie
Summary: Soulmate!AU & Dom/Sub!AU Meanie Kim Mingyu tidak percaya bahwa soulmatenya adalah seorang pria! Sifat mereka pun sangat bertolak belakang seperti kucing dan anjing, sangat sulit untuk akur. Ditambah lagi soulmatenya yang sub ini tidak pernah mau mendengerkan Mingyu yang merupakan Dom di dalam hubungan mereka. Orang-orang bilang sih yang namanya soulmate pasti akan saling mencintai
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate!AU & Dom/Sub!AU

Kim Mingyu tidak percaya bahwa soulmatenya adalah seorang pria! Sifat mereka pun sangat bertolak belakang seperti kucing dan anjing, sangat sulit untuk akur. Ditambah lagi soulmatenya yang sub ini tidak pernah mau mendengerkan Mingyu yang merupakan Dom di dalam hubungan mereka. Orang-orang bilang sih yang namanya soulmate pasti akan saling mencintai, tapi Mingyu tidak yakin…..

* * *

Warning : Bahasa yang acak kadut, plot yang geje dan begitulah!

Pairing: Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)

Genre: Romance comedy

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

SOULMATE

Sejak lahir, setiap orang di dunia ini memiliki pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mereka.

Dan sejak lahir pula, setiap orang di dunia ini memiliki sebuah tato unik di bagian tubuh mereka. Kegunaan dari tato ini sendiri adalah untuk mengetahui siapa soulmatemu, karena jika seseorang memiliki tato yang bentuknya sama denganmu itu berarti dia adalah soulmatemu. Posisi dari tato pun berbeda-beda untuk tiap individunya, ada yang di lengan, pundak, pergelangan kaki, perut dan lain-lain.

Kim Mingyu sendiri memiliki tato di tengkuk lehernya. Tato yang berbentuk diamond terbalik itu memang jarang terlihat terlebih karena kerah baju yang menutupi tengkuk lehernya, namun, banyak sekali murid-murid yang sudah tahu tentang bentuk dan posisi tato Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu sendiri merupakan seorang mahasiswa tahun pertama yang sangat populer. Lelaki berusia 19 tahun ini memiliki popularitas yang tidak kalah dengan idol. Mungkin karena parasnya yang tampan juga tubuhnya yang tinggi dan gagah, ditambah lagi ia merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkenal. Kim Mingyu merupakan sosok ideal sebagai seorang soulmate. Banyak sekali wanita, bahkan pria yang ingin tahu apa bentuk dari tato Mingyu karena mereka menginginkan lelaki dengan tinggi 186cm itu sebagai Soulmate mereka.

"Ah, kau disini rupanya"

Mingyu menaikkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang sedang berada di depannya. Perempuan cantik yang mirip seekor kelinci itu merupakan mahasiswi terpopuler di kampus, namanya Nayeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mingyu bertanya. Nayeon menggeser buku yang baru saja Mingyu baca sebelum ia duduk di meja. Kakinya yang putih dan mulus itu terpampang tepat di depan Mingyu, ia mengenakan rok mini.

Minggyu bersandar ke sandaran kursi, memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Namun, Nayeon tiba-tiba meraih tengkuk leher Mingyu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nayeon meraba tato yang ada di tengkuk leher Mingyu dengan jari-jarinya. Jika saja hal ini dilakukan oleh soulmate Mingyu, dipastikan ia akan menggila dan tergoda pada saat itu juga. Untungnya Nayeon bukanlah soulmatenya, jadi Mingyu tidak merasakan apapun pada saat itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan soulmateku" Kata Nayeon, "Tapi dia sangat jelek dan aneh! Aku tidak menyukainya"

Jujur saja Mingyu merasa agak sedikit risih dengan kelakukan kakak kelasnya ini, namun ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya. Mingyu sendiri belum bertemu dengan soulmatenya, dan ia juga tidak yakin apakah ia akan menyukai soulmatenya nanti? Tidak sedikit orang yang kecewa ketika pertama bertemu dengan soulmatenya, tapi seperti yang ibunya katakan, semua orang akan mulai mencintai pasangannya secara perlahan.

"Kau kan belum mengenalnya"

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku mau kau jadi soulmateku" Nayeon mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu.

Ketertarikan pada orang lain yang bukanlah soulmatemu adalah mungkin, apalagi jika orang itu memiliki kriteria yang kau anggap memikat. Tidak sedikit orang menjalin hubungan walaupun bukan dengan soulmate mereka. Hal itu sebenarnya masih dianggap tabu dan dilarang, tetapi sudah banyak orang yang melakukannya. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka akan tetap memilih soulmatenya itu.

Mingyu melihat kearah Nayeon sambil memberikan senyuman yang memikat. Setiap wanita yang melihatnya tentu akan dibuat susah bernafas.

"Tapi… kau bukan tipeku" Kata-kata Mingyu yang dibalut dengan nada yang manis dan lembut itu seakan menusuk hati Nayeon dengan sangat kuat. Nayeon membatu mendengar hal itu. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada lelaki yang menolaknya. Tidak pernah.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat Nayeon masih tetap duduk disana. Ia pun memilih untuk bangun dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Nayeon. Kim Mingyu mungkin memang suka bermain-main dengan wanita, namun, ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita yang sudah bertemu dengan soulmatenya.

Selain pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan, setiap orang juga terlahir sebagai Dom atau Sub. Jika kamu terlahir sebagai seorang Dom, maka pasanganmu sudah dipastikan adalah seorang sub dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jeon Wonwoo sendiri terlahir sebagai seorang Sub. Dom dan Sub dapat dibedakan dari sifat mereka. Dom memiliki sifat yang lebih dominan dan keras sedangkan Sub akan lebih penurut dan sensitif.

Terlahir sebagai seorang Sub bukanlah hal yang dapat dibanggakan, apalagi sebagai seorang lelaki. Itu berarti ia akan didominasi oleh seorang wanita.

Wonwoo benar-benar berharap soulmatenya adalah orang yang baik-baik, tapi sepertinya, dunia memang tidak pernah berpihak padanya sejak awal. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia mendapatkan soulmate yang terburuk dari yang terburuk yang bisa ia dapatkan…

Hari itu merupakan hari dimana festival kampus sedang diadakan. Seperti biasa, Wonwoo hanya memilih untuk duduk diam dan membaca buku di perpustakaan daripada menonton pertandingan olahraga atau pertunjukan dari idol-idol yang diundang oleh kampusnya.

Saat itu, ia baru saja menyelesaikan keperluannya dikamar mandi ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya berada dihadapannya. Punggungnya yang lebar itu membelakangi Wonwoo karena ia sedang mencuci tangannya. Kepalanya yang agak sedikit menunduk membuat tato yang berada di tengkuk lehernya terlihat dengan jelas.

Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Orang itu memiliki tato yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Berlian terbalik.

Memang, tato yang dimiliki Wonwoo tidak memiliki bentuk yang unik jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain, namun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang dengan tato berlian terbalik seperti dirinya.

Wonwoo sangat yakin bahwa lelaki yang berada di depannya ini adalah soulmatenya.

Lelaki…. Jadi, soulmatenya adalah seorang lelaki.

Wonwoo bergeser sedikit, ia ingin melihat siapakah lelaki yang ada didepannya itu. Seperti apa wajahnya?

Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau tidak ketika ia akhirnya bertemu dengan pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya sejak lahir. Karena ketika ia melihat wajah dari orang yang memiliki tato dengan bentuk yang sama dengannya itu, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa dunia ini sangat tidak menyayanginya.

Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo tahu betul siapa Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu itu sangat populer sehingga mustahil jika ia tidak mengenal wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sering dipampang di papan pengumunan kampus. Harusnya Wonwoo senang dan bangga memiliki soulamate seperti Mingyu, orang-orang akan berperang agar dapat berada di posisi Wonwoo tetapi Wonwoo tidak menyukai kenyataan ini sedikitpun. Terutama setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Kim Mingyu itu playboy, suka bermain-main dengan wanita.

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengharapkan seorang soulmate yang seperti itu.

Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Ia pun mengikuti instingnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segera. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak yakin ia bisa hidup bersama orang seperti Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk memikirkannya lebih dalam dan mencoba untuk menghindari Kim Mingyu sebisa mungkin.

Disisi lain, Kim Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatonya. Sehari setelah festival kampus itu, ia merasa tato di tekuk lehernya itu kadang terasa gatal, berdenyut bahkan perih.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan soulmatemu" Kata Nyonya Kim sambil mengamati tato Mingyu. Kulit Mingyu terlihat kemerahan, mungkin karena Mingyuterus menggaruki tekuk lehernya itu.

"Mama yakin itu penyebabnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja! Makanya kau harus banyak-banyak membaca buku pengenalan soulmate! Mama kan sudah belikan ada 3 buku lebih!"

"Aku kan tidak suka membaca ma"

"Tapi nak… apa kau pernah melakukan kesalahan atau apapun yang membuat imagemu jelek di kampus?" Pertanyaan nyonya Kim membuat Mingyu kebingungan. Kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba bertanya hal semacam itu?

"Memang kenapa ma?"

"Kau merasakan gatal dan perih di tatomu ini menandakan soulmatemu sudah melihatmu, juga melihat tatomu… tapi mengapa ia tidak melakukan apapun? Ia seharunya memperkenalkan dirinya dan meyakinkan bahwa kau adalah soulmatenya, kan? Tapi ia tidak melakukan itu, kan? Apa jangan-jangan kau memiliki image yang jelek jadi kau sebenarnya ini sudah ditolak? Soalnya kan kalau dilihat dari wajah saja kan kau ini merupakan soulmate ideal!" Nyonya kim berkata panjang lebar. Memang, ia itu banyak bicara dan suka bergosip. Hal itu juga sebenarnya menurun ke Mingyu, namun untungnya, Mingyu tidak terlalu suka bergosip.

"Tidak mungkin ma dia menolakku!" Mingyu tidak terima dengan kesimpulan yang ibunya ambil barusan. Tidak mungkin soulmatenya akan menolak Mingyu! Tidak mungkin.

Kim Mingyu bertekad untuk menemukan soulmatenya sesegera mungkin. Ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan mengapa soulmatenya itu kabur begitu saja! Apa yang ia tidak sukai dari Mingyu sehingga ia tidak menerima Mingyu seperti itu?! Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, rasa gatal dan perih itu muncul sehari setelah festival. Mingyu merasa terpuruk ketika ia memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan soulmatenya itu bukanlah mahasiswa dari kampusnya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo juga merasakan rasa gatal dan perih pada tatonya. Tato Wonwoo sendiri berada pada pinggang bagian kanan, disamping sikutnya. Ia tahu penyebab dari rasa sakit dan gatal itu, namun ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu dalam waktu dekat.

Namun, sejauh apapun manusia berusaha, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kuasa sang pencipta.

Wonwoo sedang berada di UKS. Ia ingin meminta jel yang dapat mengurangi rasa gatal yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada seorangpun disana, padahal biasanya Jeonghan selalu stand by di UKS jika tidak ada kelas.

Yoon Jeonghan yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu sedang melakukan magang di UKS kampus. Nilai tambahan, siapa sih yang tidak mau? Maka ketika ia ditawarkan menjadi mahasiswa magang, ia pun menerimanya.

Wonwoo sedang mengolesi jel pada tatonya ketika pintu UKS terbuka.

Tentu Wonwoo mengira itu adalah Jeonghan. Ia pun menyapa Jeonghan tanpa melihat kearahnya karena masih fokus ke tatonya sendiri. Tato Wonwoo terletak agak dibelakang, jadi agak sedikit sulit untuk melihat tatonya sendiri.

"Hey Han, aku tidak melihat Seungcheol akhir-akhir ini?" Wonwoo bertanya, masih fokus kepada tatonya.

"Aku dengar kau berantem dengannya?" Imbuh Wonwoo, namun ia masih juga tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"Hey, aku berbicara pada-" Wonwoo berhenti berbicara ketika ia melihat siapa yang sedang berada di depan pintu UKS dan juga apa yang sedang orang itu lihat.

Wonwoo segera menurunkan bajunya untuk menutupi tatonya itu.

Kim Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu sudah melihat tatonya.

Wonwoo dapat membaca wajah Mingyu yang memperlihatkan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat tato itu. Tentu saja ia akan kaget, Wonwoo itu seorang lelaki! Orang yang suka bermain-main dengan wanita seperti Mingyu tenetu mengharapkan wanita sebagai soulmatenya, bukanlah seorang lelaki!

"Jadi… kau kabur gara-gara ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo bertanya kembali dengan suara yang kecil.

"Kau kabur karena tahu bahwa soulmatemu adalah seorang lelaki, begitu kan?" Jelas Mingyu sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah Wonwoo.

"Bukan" Wonwoo menjawab dengan jujur, alasan utamanya memang bukan karena soulmatenya itu laki-laki.

"Lalu karena apa?" Mingyu sudah berada di depan Wonwoo, jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 30 cm. Mingyu pun menyadari bagaimana tubuh Wonwoo terlihat begitu kecil darinya walaupun ia hanya beberapa centi lebih pendek.

"Ugh" Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya, "Aku.. harus pergi"

"Kita harus berbicara sekarang" Wonwoo terhenti dari langkahnya ketika ia mendengar nada yang Mingyu gunakan.

Dom.

Wonwoo yakin 100% Mingyu itu adalah soulmatenya karena sekarang, Wonwoo merasa bahwa ia harus menuruti perkataan Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeringai ketika ia melihat lelaki di depannya terhenti setelah mendengar suaranya. Mingyu sendiri begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa soulmatenya adalah seorang lelaki, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya adalah seorang lelaki dan tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Mingyu sebelum ia menambahkan dengan nada Domnya, "Jawab aku"

"A-" Hanya mendengar nada itu, mulut Wonwoo terbuka secara otomatis. Sub didalam dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa melawan Domnya.

"Kau.." _Kau suka bermain-main dengan perempuan._

"Ya?"

"Kau…" _Kau suka bermain-main dengan perempuan!_

"Hmm?"

"KAU JELEK, AKU TIDAK SUKA!"

Dalam hitungan detik, Wonwoo sudah menghilang dari hadapan Mingyu.

Wonwoo kabur lagi.

"What?!" Mingyu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Soulmatenya menolak karena ia jelek?! Kim Mingyu jelek?! Baru pertama kali ia mendengar hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

Kim Mingyu merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh soulmatenya, dan itu bahkan lebih sakit dan menyebalkan daripada dihina oleh musuhnya.

"Yang benar saja?!"

Dan semenjak itu… dimulailah kisah romance comedy dari pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Apakah mereka dapat saling mencintai pada akhirnya seperti pasangan lain?

Nah, Mingyu tidak yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau bahasanya jelek, ini fanfic pertama aku jadi masih belajar~ Juga, untuk chapter berikutnya bahasanya akan lebih santai karena romance comedy nya udah dimulai. Chapter ini pengenalan, jadi lebih begini deh. ahaha

Gimana gimana? Apa kalian tertarik? Berikan review untuk menunjukkan ketertarikan kalian!

See you in the next chapter~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang menyantap makan siangnya yang berupa nasi segitiga berisi ikan tuna, satu cup mi instan rasa keju dan juga satu karton susu pisang favoritnya. Saat itu merupakan jam tanggung, jam 1.30 siang dimana kebanyakan dari murid-murid sedang berada di kelas mereka untuk belajar. Dosen Wonwoo tidak datang hari itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk makan di supermarket yang tepat berada di depan kampusnya.

Wonwoo sedang menyeruput susu pisangnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang menyapanya dan duduk tepat di depannnya.

Begitu melihat siapa yang berada di depannya, Wonwoo merasa susu pisang yang ia minum itu salah masuk ke saluran pernafasannya sehingga mengakibatkan ia tersedak.

Wonwoo pun terbatuk-batuk.

Lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu hanya tertawa melihat penderitaan yang baru saja dihadapi Wonwoo, sebelum ia bangun dari kursinya dan duduk di samping lelaki yang masih batuk-batuk itu.

"Apa kau butuh air putih?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya sebelum bertanya dengan nada jutek, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Kenapa Wonwoo begitu jutek? Karena orang itu adalah Kim Mingyu, soulmatenya. Jadi itu penyebab Wonwoo kaget dan tersedak? Ya, itu merupakan salah satu faktor namun faktor lainnya adalah penampilan dari Kim Mingyu saat ini.

Seingat Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat karamel dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya, namun yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah Kim Mingyu yang kemarin! Kim Mingyu yang ada di depannya terlihat begitu berbeda, ia sangat tampan. Rambut yang berwarna biru abu-abu dan jidat yang terpampang dengan sangat jelas, matanya yang besar dengan lipatan mata yang dalam, hidung mancung yang bagai diukir dengan penuh perhatian, bibir yang seakan memanggil untuk dicium, dagu yang terlihat begitu tajam dan kokoh.

Terlalu mengagetkan.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Apanya?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Penampilanku tentu saja. Apa sudah sesuai standardmu?" Mingyu memberikan senyuman satu juta dolar yang tidak pernah gagal membuat orang-orang meleleh.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak boleh mengakui bahwa Mingyu benar-benar tampan. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Memangnya kalau seekor kera mencukur seluruh rambut yang ada pada tubuhnya dia bisa menjadi seorang manusia?"

Dan lagi, harga diri Mingyu terasa diinjak-injak bagai keset.

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk meninggalakan soulmatenya itu namun tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Duduk"

Apa Mingyu baru saja menggunakan nada domnya lagi?!

"Memangnya aku anjingmu kau suruh duduk seperti itu?" Wonwoo mengerang dengan kesal namun tetap saja ia menuruti perkataan Mingyu.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada masih sangat ketus.

"Kau ini kenapa sulit diajak bicara sih?"

"Karena tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

Mingyu terdiam. Ia benar-benar heran kenapa soulmatenya memiliki sifat yang keras seperti ini? Mengapa dia bersikap sangat sulit seperti ini?

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham denganmu"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, ia tidak ingin ada satupun orang yang melihatnya sedang bersama Kim Mingyu seperti ini.

"Aku harus pergi, aku ada kelas" Wonwoo berbohong, "Lalu… aku sangat-sangat berharap kau tidak menggunakan nada dommu itu lagi untuk memerintahku seperti itu"

Kali ini, Mingyu merasa ia tidak bisa menahan soulmatenya untuk pergi. Mingyu memijat jidatnya, entah kenapa kepalanya agak terasa sedikit pusing. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena mungkin mereka dapat berbicara dilain waktu.

Tapi sepertinya itu agak sedikit mustahil…

Karena sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak pertemuan mereka di supermarket itu, Juga sudah 3 hari berlalu semenjak sepasang soulmate yang sudah ditakdirkan ini melakukan permainan petak umpet.

Dari bersembunyi di kamar mandi, belakang pohon hingga bawah meja dosen, semua itu sudah Wonwoo lakukan hanya agar tidak bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo juga cukup bersyukur karena sepertinya Mingyu belum tahu namanya, juga tidak berniat untuk bertanya ke teman-teman sekelas Wonwoo tentang keberadaannya.

Wonwoo sebenarnya cukup heran dengan kegigihan Mingyu yang terus menerus berusaha untuk menemukan Wonwoo. Dan sepertinya hari itu bukanlah hari baik Wonwoo karena lelaki dengan gigi taring seperti vampire itu akhirnya berhasil menemukannya yang sedang bersembunyi di atap gedung.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Kau yang berhenti menghindariku!"

Kim Mingyu sangat tidak percaya bahwa ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini dengan soulmatenya. Mengapa ia harus melakukan petak umpet seperti ini? Memangnya ada apa dengan dirinya sehingga soulmatenya ini benar-benar tidak menyukainya?!

"Kita harus bicara" Kata Mingyu setelah berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia sudah sangat menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan nada domnya walau bagaimana frustrasinya ia dengan pasangannya ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu balik dengan nada sarkastik, "Kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau kabur-kaburan seperti ini"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa aku begitu jelek dimatamu?"

"Ugh"

"Tentu saja tidak" Dengan yakin Kim Mingyu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak juga" Mingyu kembali menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau sangat yakin?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ok, coba katakan apa yang pernah aku lakukan sehingga kau kabur dariku seperti ini?" Tantang Mingyu sebelum ia kembali menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dalam 2 detik, "Tidak ada kan?"

"Tunggu dulu! biarkan aku berpikir!"

Mingyu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa soulmatenya ini sedang berusaha mengarang kesalahan yang Mingyu tidak pernah lakukan sebelumnya?!

"Jeon Wonwoo, mahasiswa semester 7 jurusan komunikasi masa, tinggal di daerah Gangnam dan merupakan anak tunggal"

Mata Wonwoo terbuka ketika ia mendengar apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan. Darimana ia mendapat semua informasi tentang Wonwoo seperti itu?! Bagaimana mungkin?!

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak mencari tahu tentangmu sedikitpun pada awalnya, karena aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika kita mengenal satu sama lain dengan berbincang. Tapi setelah melihat kelakuanmu yang seperti ini tentu saja aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku setidaknya perlu tahu sedikit tentangmu karena mungkin saja aku akan tahu alasan mengapa kau menolakku seperti ini!"

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Semuanya terdengar begitu aneh dan lucu di telinganya. Kenapa Mingyu bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah Mingyu yang seharusnya pergi menjauh dari Wonwoo? Bukannya Mingyu yang selama ini tidak percaya dengan soulmate? Tapi mengapa Mingyu seakan menerima semua ini? Mengapa keadaannya malah membuat seperti Wonwoo yang begitu kejam?

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Wonwoo, Mingyu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Aku pikir kau memiliki seorang pacar makanya kau menolakku, tapi ternyata tidak"

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" Jawab Wonwoo dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar itu. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mempunyai pacar! Ia adalah salah satu orang yang setia menunggu soulmate terbaik yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya, tapi apa yang ia dapat?

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" Nada Mingyu sudah meningkat. Ia terlihat begitu kesal dan bingung pada saat yang bersamaan.

Bagaimana Wonwoo harus menjawab semua ini? Jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, apakah Mingyu akan menertawakan Wonwoo karena bersikap begitu kuno? Karena memang sepertinya pada jaman ini berpacaran dengan orang lain sebelum bertemu dengan soulmate kita adalah hal yang tidak begitu tabu dikalangan anak muda. Ya, Kim Mingyu akan berpikir bahwa Wonwoo sangatlah menyedihkan. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu kebenarannya.

"Aku.. tidak menyukaimu"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Memangnya kau pikir ini semua kita yang memutuskan? Kalau aku dapat memutuskan soulamateku sendiri, maka tentu aku tidak akan memilih orang sepertimu"

Ouch. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Wajah Mingyu memperlihatkan bahwa ia agak sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengatakan hal itu. Namun Wonwoo sendiri sudah menyakitinya, kan? Dengan menolaknya secara terang-terangan. Jadi ia harus bagaimana?

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau suka"

Dengan begitu, Mingyu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di atap gedung.

Apa ini akhir dari segalanya? Apa ia akan benar-benar hidup sendiri sepanjang hidupnya? Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada disakiti dikemudian hari oleh orang yang ia cintai?

Namun, apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan Wonwoo sangat tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa Mingyu adalah soulmate yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya?

Wonwoo pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang soulmate ketika ia masih berada di bangku SMA, tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu. Di dalam buku itu, banyak sekali pengetahuan tentang soulmate yang Wonwoo dapatkan, baik dari hubungan dinamis antara soulmate, sifat dasar dari dom dan sub juga sedikit penjelasan mengenai pasangan macam apa yang akan mereka dapatkan sebagai soulmate. Buku itu menjelaskan bahwa 98% orang di dunia mendapatkan soulmate yang sepadan dengan mereka. Pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang akan menyempurnakan kehidupanmu dan mengisi kekuranganmu. Lalu, apa itu berarti hubungan soulmate itu layaknya sebuah magnet yang hanya akan menempel jika berhadapan dengan kutub yang berbeda? Apakah semua orang akan dipertemukan oleh pasangan yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya?

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Memang, pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu dipercaya dapat melengkapi kehidupanmu, meningkatkan kebahagiaan dan menurunkan ketidakpuasan yang sebelumnya pernah kau rasakan. Itu semua karena soulmatemu akan mengubah dirimu menjadi versi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Semua akan terlihat begitu indah dan membahagiakan. Namun, itu semua juga tergantung dari bagaimana kau menjalani kehidupanmu selama ini. Jika kau hidup sebagai seseorang yang baik, maka sudah dipastikan kau akan mendapat pasangan yang baik pula. Namun jika kau hidup penuh dengan kejahatan dan kebencian maka kau akan mendapatkan soulmate yang tidak jauh berbeda darimu. Ya, Dunia ini masih sangat adil.

Ilmu mengenai soulmate sendiri memang masih ditelusuri oleh para ahli, karena semakin berkembangnya jaman semakin pula ditemukan beberapa hal baru. Seperti halnya soulmate sesama jenis, hanya 3% dari populasi manusia di dunia ini yang mendapatkan pasangan sesama jenis. Pasangan sesama jenis pun juga baru pertama ada sekitar 150 tahun yang lalu. Juga, pada awalnya lak-laki dipastikan terlahir sebagai seorang dom dan wanita seorang sub, namun akhir-akhir ini juga sudah mulai banyak pasangan wanita dom dengan laki-laki sub.

Wonwoo pun bertanya-tanya apa mungkin ia akan menjadi penemuan baru karena memiliki soulmate yang tidak layak untuknya. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata tajam itu memang tidak seharusnya memandang rendah soulmatenya seperti itu. Tapi dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mendapatkan pasangan seperti Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo pernah memergoki Mingyu sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita dibelakang gedung jurusan komunikasi, jurusan yang ia ambil. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Mingyu dan hal itulah yang membuat Wonwoo memiliki imej yang buruk tentangnya. Kim Mingyu merupakan murid semester 1, tapi lelaki dengan tinggi 186 cm itu sudah berciuman dengan seorang mahasiswi di hari pertamanya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

Baiklah, Mungkin mereka memang sudah berpacaran dari dulu. Atau mungkin wanita itu adalah soulmatenya. Itu bisa saja terjadi, kan?

Tetapi dua hari setelah itu, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dengan wanita lain. Wonwoo tahu betul wanita yang Mingyu cium kali ini berbeda dengan yang waktu itu, karena yang Mingyu cium kali ini merupakan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sana. Gadis Jepang imut itu memang banyak yang menyukai, dan ia juga belum bertemu dengan soulmatenya.

Ada orang-orang yang akan menunggu soulmate mereka dengan setia namun ada juga orang-orang yang akan bermain-main sebelum bertemu dengan soulmate mereka.

Dan Wonwoo benar-benar tidak menyukai orang yang suka bermain-main seperti itu. Seperti Kim Mingyu.

Kenapa?

Keluarga Wonwoo sendiri merupakan keluarga yang dapat dibilang sangat rumit. Wonwoo itu terlahir karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan atau bisa dibilang kecerobohan?

Orang tua Wonwoo bukanlah sepasang soulmate. Pada awalnya mereka percaya bahwa mereka dapat melawan dunia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain terutama setelah hadirnya Wonwoo diantara mereka, namun tentu saja semua itu mustahil. Ketika Wonwoo berumur 2 tahun, ibunya bertemu dengan soulmatenya dan tak lama kemudian ayahnya pun bertemu dengan soulmatenya. Sejak saat itu semua menjadi kacau karena mereka akhirnya jatuh cinta pada soulmate mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun berpisah dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengurus Wonwoo karena tentu saja, ia mengingatkan mereka kepada kecerobohan yang telah mereka lakukan. Pada kenyataannya, walaupun mereka sudah mencintai soulmate mereka masing-masing, orang tua kandung Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang karena bayangan Wonwoo yang sepertinya terus mengikuti mereka.

Wonwoo kemudian diangkat anak oleh pasangan sesama jenis yang bernama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong ketika ia berumur 8 tahun. Hidupnya jauh lebih baik dan bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Mereka merupakan pasangan yang lucu dan hangat, Wonwoo benar-benar berharap ia akan menjadi sepasang soulmate seperti orang tua angkatnya ini kelak namun semua impiannya hancur berkeping-keping ketika ia tahu siapa pasangan yang sudah dunia takdirkan untuknya itu.

Karena bukannya menjadi pasangan soulmate yang bahagia, ia mungkin saja akan dihantui oleh keberadaan seorang anak yang terlahir karena kecerobohan Kim Mingyu atau juga bisa saja Wonwoo akan diselingkuhi kelak. Tidak sedikit juga adanya perselingkuhan terjadi di dunia ini walaupun masing-masing sudah punya pasangan yang ditakdirkan.

Hal-hal seperti ini yang kemudian mengakibatkan Wonwoo takut dengan kenyataan bahwa soulmatenya adalah seorang Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Won? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya dari semangkuk nasi yang dari tadi hanya ia mainkan selama kurang lebih 5 menit itu. Ia melihat dua pasang mata yang mengarah padanya dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran dan pertanyaan.

"Enak kok" Jawab Wonwoo dengan cepat. Tentu saja enak, mana mungkin makanan yang dibuat oleh Kim Jaejoong terasa tidak enak? Sejak ia berusia 8 tahun, makanan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong adalah makanan yang paling enak yang pernah ia rasakan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kemudian melihat kearah satu sama lainnya, cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak angkat mereka ini. Wonwoo memang bukanlah seorang anak yang dapat membicarakan masalah yang ia sedang hadapi ataupun memperlihatkan emosinya dengan mudah namun kali ini agak sedikit berbeda.

"Hmm.. apa kau mau pencuci mulut setelah ini? Aku akan membawakannya kekamarmu nanti" Kata Jaejoong, mencoba untuk menyemangati Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti seorang anak yang tersesat.

"Aku…" Wonwoo berhenti sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "bertemu dengan soulmateku"

"Omo!" Jaejoong terlihat begitu bersemangat. Matanya memancarkan cahaya. Yunho hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar pernyataan Wonwoo.

"Tapi dia playboy"

Mendengar itu senyuman yang ada pada wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong hilang dengan seketika. Mereka akhirnya menyadari mengapa Wonwoo malah terlihat kecewa dan sedih setelah bertemu dengan soulmatenya padahal biasanya orang-orang akan berbahagia setelah bertemu dengan soulmate mereka.

"Oh…"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menyemangati anak mereka itu. Karena yang mereka tahu, Wonwoo tidak peduli jika pasangannya itu jelek atau bodoh atau miskin yang terpenting adalah orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang suka bermain-main sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Apa kau tahu dulu Jaejoong ini juga suka genit ke semua makhluk yang membutuhkan oksigen?"

Suara Yunho tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan yang tadinya begitu sepi dan sunyi.

"Apa maksudmu genit ke semua makhluk yang butuh oksigen?!" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tidak terima.

"Termasuk anjing tetanggamu dan pohon dibelakang sekolah"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku genit ke anjing tetanggaku dan…. Pohon?!"

"Kau bahkan menggodai nenek-nenek di bus ketika sedang berangkat ke sekolah"

"Urgh.. Aku kan hanya bersikap baik!"

"Tapi kau mengedipkan mata ke nenek itu!"

"Tapi aku kan-"

"Cukup-cukup" Wonwoo akhirnya angkat bicara karena ia tahu jika ini terus berlanjut, bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga.

"Jadi maksudku adalah… mungkin saja soulmatemu itu hanya orang yang genit dan iseng" Imbuh Yunho.

"Tapi aku pernah melihat dia berciuman dengan wanita. Juga, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dia itu tidak percaya dengan soulmate"

Hening kembali menyapa ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tahu Jung Yunho ini dulu juga tidak percaya dengan soulmate?"

"Iya aku tidak percaya" Aku Yunho.

Ketika mendengar itu, Mata Wonwoo membesar. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin? Ia selalu berpikir bahwa kedua orang tuanya ini adalah orang-orang yang begitu percaya dan patuh dengan peraturan soulmate. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku juga pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain sebelum bertemu Jaejoong" Kata Yunho dengan santai.

"APA?!" Jaejoong dan Wonwoo sama-sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku baru mendengar ini?! Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?! Aku tidak percaya. Ini sungguh sebuah pengkhianatan! Kau bilang aku bergenit-genit ria kepada seekor anjing, nenek-nenek dan pohon tapi kau sendiri bahkan pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain?! WOW… W-O-W" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati namun Kim Jaejoong tetaplah seorang Kim Jaejoong, lebay.

"Tapi lihat.. orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini sekarang tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong seorang. Siapa itu Yeji? Siapa itu Jinah? Hanya ada Kim Jaejoong seorang"

"YEJI? JINAH? DUA ORANG HUH?!"

"Kita terlihat bahagia kan, nak?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia.

Wonwoo hanya dapat mengangguk, tidak yakin kenapa ayah angkatnya ini terlihat begitu santai ketika pasangan disampingnya seakan siap untuk meledakan sebuah bom di rumah ini.

"Iyah" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak terlihat marah lagi.

"Kita bahagia sekarang" imbuh Jaejoong, "Jadi siapa yang peduli dengan masa lalunya? Yang penting kan masa kini bukan masa lalu"

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedua orang tuanya itu. Mereka memang sepasang soulmate yang bahagia namun agak aneh.

"Hmm" Entah kenapa, Wonwoo merasa sedikit lega. Mungkin ia harus memberikan kesempatan kepada Mingyu. Mungkin ia tidak boleh memandang Mingyu dengan sebelah mata seperti itu. Wonwoo juga belum tahu tentang kebenarannya, kan? Bagaimana mungkin ia malah melakukan hal seperti itu kepada soulmatenya?

"Aku naik dulu" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia berjalan kearah tangga.

"Baiklah, nanti aku bawakan cemilan keatas yah, kau kan belum makan" Kata Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Wonwoo untuk makan pada saat itu, tentu saja, maka dari itu membiarkan anaknya untuk berpikir merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong mendengar pintu kamar Wonwoo sudah tertutup, lelaki yang lebih tinggi segera bangun dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk kabur.

"Yah Jung Yunho! siapa itu Yeji dan Jinah?!"

"Aku hanya mengarang! Sungguh"

"Mengarang apanya?!"

"Maafkan aku! Aw! Aw!"

.

.

.

Wonwoo melihat keluar jendela. Langit begitu gelap dan lapangan yang biasanya penuh dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang kosong. Hujannya sangat deras. Wonwoo kemudian melarikan pandagannya kearah jam yang berada di depan kelas, 2 menit sebelum kelasnya berakhir. Wonwoo tidak membawa payung hari ini, ia tidak tahu bahwa hujan deras akan mengguyur kota Seoul. Ia tidak memiliki kegiatan klub dan pada awalnya ia juga berniat untuk segera pulang kerumah untuk menyelesaikan novel yang baru saja ia beli kemarin.

Apa ia lebih baik pergi ke perpustakaan?

Wonwoo hanya dapat melihat derasnya hujan di depannya. Satu langkah saja makan ia akan basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Perpustakaan berada di seberang gedung komunikasi. Ia pun mulai mengkalkulasi di dalam otaknya. Jika ia dapat berlari sejauh 100 meter dalam 12 detik, maka ia akan sampai di perpustakaan dalam waktu sekitar 20 detik. 20 detik termasuk cukup lama, maka dipastikan Wonwoo akan basah kuyup.

Wonwoo hanya dapat berdiri di depan gedung komunikasi sambil berdoa, berharap bahwa hujannya akan segera reda. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pulang dan menyelesaikan novel yang ia baca!

Wonwoo tersentak ketika melihat sebuah payung disodorkan dihadapannya. Sebuah payung lipat berwarna merah. Wonwoo kemudian melihat kearah seseorang yang berada disampingnya itu.

Kim Mingyu?

Melihat Wonwoo yang hanya berdiam memandangi Mingyu dengan wajah kebingungan, Lelaki dengan rambut biru abu-abu itu akhirnya memtuskan untuk mendorong payung itu ke bahu Wonwoo dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Wonwoo reflek untuk menangkap payung yang hampir jatuh ke lantai itu. Wonwoo ingin mengembalikan payung itu, namun Mingyu sudah pergi menerobos hujan sambil berlari kecil. Tasnya digunakan sebagai pelindung dari hujan, tapi tentu saja, hujan yang begitu deras pasti akan membuat seluruh tubuh Mingyu basah.

Wonwoo hanya dapat memandangi punggung Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini romance komedi kok *kalo ngga gagal*.. HAHAHA lanjutkah? Apakah chapternya cukup panjang atau terlalu panjang? hehe

Sedikit background cerita kenapa Wonwoo gasuka banget sama Mingyu yang suka main-main sama cewek. Jadi karena keluarga dia begitu makanya ya begitu hehehe

Tapi, kok Mingyunya aneh sih dia malah kayak nerima nasib gitu bukannya harusnya dia ngga percaya soulmate? Nanti yah tunggu chapter selanjutnya hehehe

Aku pingin banget jawabin review kalian satu-satu, tapi banyak banget yak _ 58 review dalam satu chapter bok.. ini aku jadi takut bakal mengecewakan kalian huhu semoga ngga kecewa yah! Hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Kalau ada salah penulisan dan lain-lain, mohon dimaklumi.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo hanya dapat berdiri disana tanpa berkata apapun. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan ketika melihat soulmatenya itu sedang merangkul wanita lain.

"Aku tidak mau soulmate seperti dirimu" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia melihat kearah wanita cantik disampingnya. Mingyu memberikan kecupan manis pada kening wanita itu sebelum ia melirik kearah Wonwoo yang wajahnya masih datar-datar saja walaupun telah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Denganmu, aku tidak akan bahagia" Lanjut Mingyu.

"Oppa, kau sangat keterlaluan" Wanita disebelah Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka" Kata Mingyu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, "Bye, Jeon Wonwoo"

 _ **KRING KRING**_

Mata Wonwoo terbuka lebar, terkejut karena suara alarm yang setiap pagi ia dengar itu.

Apa ia baru saja bermimpi?

Tentu saja.

Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam di kasurnya selama beberapa menit sambil mengingat-ingat kembali hal yang ia mimpikan sebelumnya. Wonwoo telah dicampakkan oleh soulmatenya. Tidak heran. Hal ini sudah Wonwoo perkirakan akan terjadi ketika ia tahu siapa pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya itu. Tapi baru kali ini hal tersebut terbawa sampai ke dalam mimpi.

"Menyebalkan" Gumam Wonwoo ketika ia mengingat senyuman sinis yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Ia pun bangun dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Wonwoo tidak mau makan dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat Wonwoo berjalan melewati meja makan begitu saja.

"Tidak, aku akan makan di kampus saja" Jawab Wonwoo sambil menggunakan sepatunya.

"Baiklah"

Ketika tangan Wonwoo akan meraih gagang pintu, matanya menangkap sebuah payung merah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Oh iya! Aku tahu kau memang tidak membawa payung ketika hujan kemarin, tetapi kau tidak perlu membeli payung mahal itu kan?! 50.000 won hanya untuk sebuah payung itu keterlaluan, nak" Oceh Jaejoong ketika ia mengingat betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat payung bermerk yang memang sedang ngetren itu.

"Aku tidak membelinya" Jawab Wonwoo dengan jujur.

"Oh… Seseorang meminjamkannya untukmu? Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Hmmm" Wonwoo pun mengambil payung itu untuk dibawa ke kampus. Tentu saja ia akan mengembalikan payung itu, apalagi setelah ia tahu harga dari benda yang hanya akan dipakai beberapa kali dalam setahun itu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak heran, orang seperti Kim Mingyu tentu saja tidak akan jatuh miskin jika membeli payung dengan harga setinggi itu. Nah, Kim Mingyu mungkin bahkan dapat membeli pabrik payung itu!

Ya, sekaya itulah keluarga Kim Mingyu. Dan hal itu justru membuat Wonwoo jauh merasa terintimidasi dengan kenyataan bahwa soulmatenya itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat kaya raya. Bukankah biasanya keluarga dengan latar belakang seperti itu akan menuntut banyak hal? Terutama calon pewaris perusahaan.

"Jangan lupa kembalikan, nak. Payung itu mahal dan juga ada tanda tangan Wonbin di gagangnya"

Mendengar hal itu, Wonwoo dengan cepat mencari tanda tangan Wonbin yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Benar, memang ada tanda tangan Wonbin disana. Kalau begini ceritanya tentu saja payung ini harus dikembalikan ke pemiliknya. Tanda tangan Wonbin itu jauh lebih berharga dari sebuah berlian.

Tapi kenapa bisa ada tanda tangan Wonbin di gagang payung ini?

Nah, tapi pertanyaan yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana cara Wonwoo mengembalikan payungnya?

Aduh, Tiba-tiba kepala Wonwoo terasa sangat pusing.

.

.

.

"Mama tidak mau tahu kau harus mengembalikan payung kesayangan mama!"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas ketika ia mendengar perkataan ibunya itu untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Dari kemarin ketika Mingyu pulang tanpa payung merah kesayangan nyonya Kim, putra tunggal dari keluarga Kim itu merasa kepalanya akan pecah karena omelan dari ibunya yang terus-terusan berlanjut layaknya sinetron. Entah kapan akan selesainya.

"Beli saja yang baru, ma"

"Bagaimana mungkin beli yang baru?! Itu kan pemberian nenekmu!"

"Ya sudah, nanti aku akan bicara pada nenek!"

"Dan lagi ada tanda tangan Wonbin-nim disana!"

"Nanti akan kumintakan lagi pada Wonbin!"

Mendengar itu, Nyonya Kim memukul kepala anaknya dengan sendok yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa berada di tangannya. Oh iya, ia baru saja mencicipi sup yang ia buat pagi ini.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa bisa meminta tanda tangan Wonbin-nim sesukamu?! Kau pikir Wonbin itu temanmu, ha?! Temanmu?!" Nyonya Kim kembali memukul kepala anaknya dengan sendok itu.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku meminta payung itu kembali?! Itu sangat tidak keren, ma! Harga diriku akan diinjak-injak lagi olehnya!"

Nyonya Kim berhenti ketika ia mendengar apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menghilangkannya kemarin?"

Mingyu merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah keceplosan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Alasan yang kemarin ia buat adalah hilang, bukan karena ia memberikannya pada soulmatenya.

"Iya hilang" Mingyu berusaha untuk membohongi ibunya kembali.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa meminta payung itu kembali tadi. Juga kau mengatakan harga dirimu akan diinjak-injak lagi oleh seseorang" Nyonya Kim mengulang perkataan Mingyu barusan sebelum sesuatu muncul di benaknya dan hal itu membuat sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar terukir di wajah nyonya Kim.

"Kau memberikan payung itu pada calon menantu mama, ya?"

"Tidak"

"Omo omo omo" Nyonya Kim sudah sangat yakin dengan hal itu walaupun Mingyu tetap mengatakan tidak dan tidak.

"Kau harusnya mengatakannya padaku dari kemarin! Kalau untuk calon menantuku tentu saja tanda tangan Wonbin dapat kuberikan!"

Mingyu menggeleng kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau ibunya sampai tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Itu sangat memalukan, ibunya pasti akan terus-terusan mengungkit hal itu hingga 3 bulan kedepan. Memalukan.

"Tidak ma! Aku menghilangkannya, dan aku akan mendapatkannya kembali! Aku tidak memberikan payung itu ke soulmateku. Tunggu aku! Aku akan kembali dengan payungmu"

"Tidak usah~"

"Argh!" Mingyu segera meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim dengan perasaan campur aduk. Malu, kesal dan juga kebingungan. Bagaimana mungkin ia meminta kembali payung yang sudah ia berikan?! Itu benar-benar tidak keren di mata Mingyu. Seorang Kim Mingyu tidak akan meminta kembali apa yang sudah ia serahkan pada orang lain. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau menghadapi godaan dari ibunya selama 3 bulan kedepan.

Ia harus mendapatkan payung itu kembali.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Mingyu selama dalam perjalanan menuju kampusnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan payung itu kembali. Namun, ketika ia melihat sebuah payung merah yang ia kenal betul berada di ruangan clubnya entah mengapa ia justru merasa kecewa bukannya lega.

"Ini punyamu kan, Mingyu?" Tanya Minghao, salah satu anggota di club basket.

"Iya" Jawab Mingyu dengan singkat.

Ia pun mengambil payung yang tadinya tergeletak diatas meja sebelum ia menggenggam kuat payung itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minghao, khawatir dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu marah.

"Apa Seungcheol hyung ada kelas pagi ini?" Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minghao tapi justru menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

Minghao menaikkan alisnya sebelum menjawab, "Ada sepertinya"

"Bagus" Kata Mingyu.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu semenjak Mingyu menemukan payung merah ibunya di ruangan club. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mempunyai satu kelas untuk hari itu, namun ia harus tetap berada di kampus hingga jam 3 siang. Mingyu menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok. Sambil berdiri disana, ia kerap disapa oleh murid-murid yang berjalan di koridor. Mingyu pun seperti biasa memberikan senyuman manis pada mereka dan bersikap ramah. Namun, ketika Mingyu melihat satu sosok lelaki yang sudah ia nanti sejak pagi, raut wajahnya pun berubah.

Lelaki yang Mingyu sudah tunggu-tunggu itu sempat berhenti di tengah koridor ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Namun, dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, soulmatenya itu berjalan melewati Mingyu begitu saja. Mingyu sendiri tahu untuk tidak membuat tontonan ditengah-tengah koridor dengan puluhan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang disana. Ia tahu betul hubungan macam apa yang ia miliki dengan soulmatenya pada saat itu. Mingyu pun akhirnya mengikuti soulmatenya itu dari belakang. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang agak sepi dari mata para mahasiswa di kampus, Mingyu mempercepat jalannya dan berhenti tepat didepan Wonwoo.

"A-apa?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada yang sok berani. Mingyu mendengus karena ia tahu betul bahwa Wonwoo dapat merasakan emosi yang ia rasakan pada saat itu, dan emosi Mingyu pada saat itu benar-benar sangat tinggi.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan payung ini?" Tanya Mingyu sambil memperlihatkan payung merah tersebut.

"Itu kan punyamu" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengembalikannya dengan cara seperti itu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar dapat merasakan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan membuat soulmatenya merasa sangat kesal. Memang yang ia lakukan itu sangatlah tidak sopan, tapi ia harus bagaimana lagi?!

"Apa kau marah hanya karena hal ini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa apanya?" Mingyu balik bertanya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku"

Mendengar hal itu, Mingyu mendengus "Wow Jeon Wonwoo, Wow. Kau yang selama ini bersikap seperti itu, kenapa kau sekarang tiba-tiba berlaga seperti aku yang menghindarimu?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Omong kosong" Mingyu berdecak.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada yang lelah. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah dengan perbincangan mereka yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya itu. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, ada suatu perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya, perasaan campur aduk yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan emosi mereka.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengatakan apa maumu. Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkanku, kita bisa pergi ke tempat pemutus soulmate itu. Mungkin itu lebih baik"

Tempat pemutus soulmate? Ketika mendengar itu, jantung Wonwoo seakan berhenti berdetak. Wonwoo pernah mendengar tentang tempat pemutus soulmate itu, namun yang ia tahu tempat itu ilegal karena menggunakan kekuatan gaib. Juga, hal itu melanggar kodrat manusia yang sudah dipasangkan sejak mereka lahir. Ia tidak mau pergi ke tempat seperti itu, menyeramkan. Tapi jika Wonwoo pikir-pikir kembali, memang sepertinya ia sendiri yang mencari masalah. Tapi Wonwoo juga tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana. Wonwoo berpikir sejenak sebelum ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang penting.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?"

Mingyu terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Melihat reaksi Mingyu, Wonwoo kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau memiliki begitu banyak orang disekitarmu, mereka jauh lebih baik dariku, juga mereka rela meninggalkan soulmate mereka agar dapat bersamamu. Jadi, apa kau yakin kau mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan orang sepertiku?"

Mingyu melihat kearah Wonwoo, mempelajari raut wajah dari soulmatenya itu yang masih tidak berubah dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi, Mingyu dapat melihat ekspresi terpancar dari matanya. Perasaan bingung dan juga ragu, Mingyu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Apa itu yang kau takutkan selama ini?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?" Wonwoo bertanya balik sambil membuang muka.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau tidak percaya diri dan mungkin saja aku akan menyesal nantinya jika aku memilihmu" Nada Mingyu kembali jadi agak ketus.

"Kau kan tidak percaya soulmate"

"Aku-" Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu"

Melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang berubah dengan cepat membuat Wonwoo tahu bahwa memang apa yang ia takutkan selama ini mungkin saja akan terjadi. Mingyu sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan semua ini.

"Sepertinya memang mustahil" Kata Wonwoo dengan suara pelan.

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi dari hadapan soulmatenya yang hanya berdiri disana, entah sedang memikirkan apa. Namun baru satu langkah, Wonwoo dapat merasakan sebuah genggaman di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo kita coba dulu" Kata Mingyu, "Kalau kita tidak coba siapa yang akan tahu? Kalau memang benar mustahil, kita bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti. Tapi setidaknya, kita harus mencobanya dulu"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau aneh"

Mingyu pun ikut mengerutkan dahinya, "Aneh kenapa?"

Wonwoo melihat kearah Mingyu, memperhatikan sepasang mata yang menunjukkan bahwa soulmatenya itu tidak sedang main-main.

Apa Wonwoo perlu membuang waktunya untuk mencoba ini semua? Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Kemungkinan mereka akan saling menyukai?

Wonwoo menghela napasnya panjang, ia berpikir bahwa hal itu adalah yang paling tepat. Setidaknya mereka sudah mencobanya, kalau memang mereka tidak cocok mereka dapat berpisah tanpa penyesalan. Walau hanya sepintas pemikiran mengenai perpisahan saja sudah membuat Wonwoo merasa sedikit sedih. Ia benar-benar penasaran masa depan macam apa yang menunggunya? Hidup berbahagia dengan soulmatenya? atau hidup kesepian sendirian?

"Aku… tidak yakin"

Mingyu benar-benar merasa sifat Wonwoo itu sangat menyebalkan. Apa ia benar-benar akan bersikap seperti ini untuk selamanya?

Mingyu mendengus. Kalau saja Wonwoo bukan soulmatenya, entah umpatan dan kata-kata macam apa yang sudah Mingyu berikan ketika diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, tentu saja. Mingyu pun meninggalkan Wonwoo disana sendirian. Ia merasa emosinya sudah berada di puncak dan kemungkinan ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih parah lagi, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak punya keberanian untuk mengubah ini semua. Ia terlalu penakut, pengecut dan ia benar-benar membenci dirinya yang seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun lagi.

Namun kali ini, Wonwoo tidak punya payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

.

.

"Dan aku sangat tidak percaya!"

Wonwoo hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang ada di depannya itu. Wonwoo sekarang sedang bersama Seungkwan, mendengarkan ocehannya tentang soulmate yang baru saja ia temui tadi malam.

"Jadi.. siapa namanya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang entah sudah keberapa kali karena memang nama dari soulmate Seungkwan yang ternyata adalah laki-laki juga itu agak sulit untuk diucapkan untuk lidah orang Korea.

"Vernon.. Hansol Vernon Chwe"

"Hansol" Wonwoo menangguk sambil menyebut nama dari soulmate Seungkwan.

"Vernon!"

"Tadi kau bilang Hansol?"

"Tapi Vernon jauh lebih keren!"

"Apalah itu aku tidak peduli" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, malas untuk melanjutkan adu mulut dengan teman baiknya itu.

Sebenarnya, banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak mengerti kenapa orang seperti Seungkwan dan Wonwoo bisa bersahabat. Mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, Seungkwan yang banyak berbicara dan Wonwoo yang irit bicara. Tapi ya begitulah kehidupan, tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu.

"Akhir-akhir ini hujan terus turun yah" Kata Seungkwan. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat kearah luar jendela. Seungkwan benar, hujan turun lagi hari itu.

"Mungkin goblin ajushi sedang sedih"

Wonwoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, temannya yang satu ini sangat suka menonton drama. Akhir-akhir ini drama yang ia gilai adalah Goblin.

Suara tawa kecil dari Seungkwan kemudian membuat Wonwoo melihat kearah temannya yang sedang tersenyum sendiri itu.

"Apa kau tahu kemarin aku mengatakan apa setelah bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli.

"Seperti ini" Seungkwan kemudian berdeham sebelum mengulangi perkataan yang ia katakan pada Hansol, "Aku sudah memutuskan! Aku akan menikahimu! Saranghaeyo"

Sebuah senyuman yang lebar dan familiar itu muncul di wajah Seungkwan. Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu betul Seungkwan sedang mengikuti adegan di drama Goblin. Jadi Seungkwan memang punya nyali yang cukup besar. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada soulmatenya?

"Tapi bukankah itu hal yang manis?" Kata Seungkwan.

"Hmm?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu siapa orang yang ditakdirkan untuk kita, tapi yang pasti, kita tahu kalau seseorang di luar sana juga sedang menunggu kita. Lalu ketika akhirnya kita bertemu dengan mereka, penantian itu juga berakhir. Bersama menjalin hubungan, mengenal satu sama lain dan hidup bersama sampai ajal menjemput"

Seungkwan menyadari kalau Wonwoo agak sedikit tidak sependapat dengan apa yang telah ia katakan, lelaki dengan rambut merah itu kemudian menepuk punggung Wonwoo.

"Kau jangan terlalu tsundere dengan pasanganmu. Kasian dia"

"Apa sih?"

"Eh! Vernon telepon!" Kata Seungkwan dengan senang ketika melihat layar kacanya yang menunjukkan nama soulmatenya.

Melihat Seungkwan yang begitu senang ketika ditelpon soulmatenya itu membuat Wonwoo berpikir keras. Apa ia akan merasakan perasaan seperti itu juga suatu saat nanti? Apa ia akan benar-benar menolak Mingyu untuk seterusnya? Atau lebih baik Wonwoo coba dulu seperti yang Mingyu anjurkan tadi? Ahh… Wonwoo tidak tahu.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang berjalan menuju gedung komunikasi. Diluar masih hujan, tapi, Wonwoo nekat menerobos derasnya hujan sambil berlindung dibawah tasnya. Jika ia menunggu hujannya berenti, ia akan telat masuk kelas, jadi Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain. Ketika ia sampai di gedung jurusannya, ia pun segera berlari kearah kelasnya. Wonwoo menuruni tangga dengan cepat, namun ia tidak berhati-hati dan akhirnya terjatuh karena sepatunya yang licin. Hal itu mengakibatkan celana panjangnya robek di bagian lutut dan lututnya sendiri berdarah.

"Sudah umur berapa kau Jeon Wonwoo masih bisa terjatuh seperti itu?!" Ocehan Seungkwan dapat terdengar dengan lantang walaupun mereka sedang berkomunikasi lewat handphone.

"Kebetulan aku juga sedang malas masuk kelas ini. Aku mau bolos saja dan berbincang dengan Jeonghan"

"Dasar. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu dosennya nanti"

"Terima kasih"

"Beritahu aku kalau Jeonghan punya gossip baru!"

"Iya.. iya.. sudah dulu yah aku mau mengobati lukaku. Bye" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia memutuskan teleponnya dengan Seungkwan.

Wonwoo melihat sekeliling ruangan UKS sebelum matanya menangkap jam yang berada di dinding. Kelas Jeonghan baru akan selesai 30 menit lagi. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk segera mengobati lukanya lalu tidur sebentar. Tadi malam ia tidak cukup tidur karena membaca sebuah novel yang sangat seru dan ia tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan novel itu nanti malam.

Ketika Wonwoo ingin beranjak dari kasur UKS yang ia duduki dari tadi, ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Wonwoo kemudian melihat kearah pintu dan seseorang yang ia tidak harapkan berada disana. Mingyu. Wajah soulmatenya terlihat kesal namun juga khawatir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mingyu berjalan kearah Wonwoo tanpa memutuskan pandangannya sedetik pun. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah lemari dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang sibuk dengan kotak P3K itu. Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun sebelum Mingyu berjalan kearah Wonwoo dengan obat merah, kapas dan plester di tangannya.

Mingyu kemudian berjongkok tepat di depan Wonwoo, matanya tertuju pada lutut Wonwoo yang terluka itu. Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Hal yang Mingyu lakukan berikutnya membuat lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam itu terkejut. Dengan lembut dan penuh hati-hati, Mingyu membersihkan lukanya sebelum ia menempelkan plester.

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sekarang juga bisa merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan ini?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Hmm" Jawab Wonwoo, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berhati-hatilah" Kata Mingyu dengan singkat sebelum ia berdiri dan mengembalikan kotak P3K itu ke lemari.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Wonwoo. Ia sangat penasaran. Ia sudah pernah membaca tentang hal ini sebelumnya, namun ia sangat penasaran apa yang sebenernya soulmate kita rasakan ketika kita sedang terluka atau sakit?

Mingyu melarikan pandangannya ke langit-langit, mencoba mengingat rasa yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak merasa sakit, hanya saja lututku tiba-tiba terasa nyeri untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, aku dapat merasakan jantungmu yang tiba-tiba berdetak begitu kencang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, lalu ketika aku bertanya pada temanku dia bilang kemungkinan kau terjatuh"

Tentu saja. Wonwoo sendiri masi mengingat bagaimana jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang ketika ia terjatuh dari tangga. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu juga dapat merasakan hal itu. Sebegitu kuatkah hubungan antara soulmate?

Wonwoo dapat merasakan bahwa Mingyu yang masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sedang bergumul di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun itu dapat terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu kemudian menggaruk kepalanya walaupun ia tidak merasakan gatal sama sekali.

"Kau… bisa pulang sendiri?"

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh di dadanya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan pada saat Mingyu memberikannya payung juga saat ia mengobati luka Wonwoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tentu saja. Ini hanya luka ringan"

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Di daerah Gangnam" Jawab Wonwoo. Kenapa Mingyu harus bertanya? Bukannya ia sudah tahu?

"Kau pulang naik apa?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Kereta bawah tanah"

"Naik taksi saja" Saran Mingyu.

"Tidak mau" Kata Wonwoo, menolak ide Mingyu. Wonwoo memang datang dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang mampu, tapi naik taksi untuk pulang kerumahnya hanya karena luka ringan seperti ini adalah pemborosan besar.

"Kalau aku bilang aku ingin mengantarmu pasti kau menolak, kan?" Tanya Mingyu, namun dengan nada yang sudah yakin bahwa apa yang ia tanyakan memang benar.

"Kau cukup pintar"

"Tch" Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Yasudah. Kau kan sudah besar, juga seorang lelaki. Kau pasti bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau anggap aku apa memangnya?"

"Baiklah. Lalu! Kau harus mengganti sepatumu. Ini sedang musim hujan jadi kalau sepatumu licin kau akan mudah terjatu-"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil ketika mendengar itu. Mingyu berhenti berbicara dan melihat kearah soulmatenya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau seperti orang tuaku saja"

Mingyu pun ikut tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba suatu hal yang sangat penting muncul di benaknya. Ia tidak tahu apakah membawa topik pembicaraan yang agak sedikit serius pada saat ini akan menjadi pilihan yang baik atau tidak mengingat Wonwoo masih menolaknya mentah-mentah kemarin.

Tapi, suasana diantara mereka sedang baik, jadi mungkin…

"Oh ya" Mulai Mingyu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Huh?"

Kali ini, wajah Wonwoo benar-benar memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya diupdate yoooo… hahaha Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Mengecewakan kah? Lanjut ngga? Hehehe

Makasih banget yah kalian semuaaa.. aku ngga nyangka loh bisa dapet review 113, favs 111, follow 129. Cuma dalam 2 chapter.. Semoga ff ini berjalan mulus sampai akhirnya yah... hehe

Jangan lupa baca fanfic ku yang lainnya juga yaahh *promosi* hehe

See you later!3


	4. Chapter 4

Sebenarnya author rada ngga puas sama chapter ini. Soalnya beda banget sama yang pertama udah ditulis eh tapi malah keapus itu.. huhuhu.. Author janji chapter berikutnya bakal lebih baik lagi! haha

ENJOY!

.

.

Ketika itu juga, Mata Wonwoo membesar.

"K.. kenapa?" Setelah mendengar perkataan Mingyu soal bertemu dengan orang tuanya, Wonwoo malah bertanya balik.

"Kenapa apanya? Bukannya itu hal yang wajar?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu memang betul. Bertemu dengan ehem calon mertua ehem kan memang hal yang pasti akan dilakukan setiap pasangan soulmate, tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa tidak siap. Kalau Wonwoo bertemu dengan orang tua Mingyu, bukankah itu artinya Mingyu serius?

"Orang tuamu tahu kalau pasanganmu laki-laki?"

Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu reaksi mereka bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Biasa saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada pasangan sesama jenis, kan? Soulmate pamanku juga laki-laki"

Wonwoo merasa cukup lega dengan jawaban soulmatenya itu. Jadi, orang tua tidak akan menjadi masalah di masa depan. Namun, permasalahan utama ada di Mingyu sendiri. Ugh, atau mungkin Wonwoo? Karena Wonwoo masih belum bisa mempercayai lelaki di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sabtu ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku kan belum setuju"

"Aku tidak peduli" Mingyu melipat tangannya di dadanya, "Kau lebih nyaman jika kita makan di luar atau di rumahku?"

"Yang benar saja" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, Mingyu sepertinya tidak akan menerima penolakan.

"Atau kau mau aku bertemu dengan orang tuamu dulu?" Tanya Mingyu memberikan opsi lain.

"Tidak!" Jawaban Wonwoo datang terlalu cepat. Tentu saja, Wonwoo tidak ingin Mingyu bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi belum. Sejak dulu, Wonwoo bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada orang lain dengan mudah, ia selalu berusaha untuk memberikan informasi seminim mungkin. Bukan karena ia malu dengan orang tuanya yang sesama jenis, tapi kalau orang lain tahu tentang hal itu, mereka akan mulai menanyakan tentang orang tua kandung Wonwoo dan tentu ia harus menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Wonwoo paling tidak suka ketika suasana tiba-tiba berubah dan orang lain memberikan pandangan kasihan kepada Wonwoo setelah tahu tentang kehidupannya yang memang menyedihkan itu.

Kalau memang Mingyu adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya, cepat atau lambat Mingyu akan tahu soal keluarga Wonwoo… tapi tidak sekarang.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya ketika ia melihat reaksi Wonwoo yang seperti itu. Wonwoo terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Mingyu menjadi sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Tapi kalau memang soulmatenya itu belum bisa menceritakan masalahnya, maka Mingyu tidak akan bisa memaksa.

"Kalau begitu pilih, kau mau aku yang bertemu dengan orang tuamu atau kau yang bertemu orang tuaku?"

"Kau benar-benar…" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, kapan aku bisa bertemu orang tuamu?"

Sebuah senyuman kemenangan muncul di wajah Mingyu. Melihat Mingyu yang menyeringai seperti itu, Wonwoo rasanya ingin merobek mulutnya….

.

.

"Hey Wonwoo!" Wonwoo melarikan pandangannya kepada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia melihat pemilik dari café tempatnya bekerja sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang ia tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan jam kerja Wonwoo telah selesai jadi ia cukup lega karena sepertinya Tuan Park tidak akan memintanya untuk lembur.

"Perkenalkan, dia akan bekerja disini mulai besok, namanya Jun"

"Halo namaku Jun" Pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan Wonwoo itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo aku Jeon Wonwoo" Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya. Walaupun Jun terlihat seumuran dengan Wonwoo, tapi ia masih belum yakin soal itu jadi tentu Wonwoo harus bersikap sesopan mungkin.

"Kalian seumuran kok, tidak perlu terlalu canggung" Tuan Park si pemilik café berkata.

"Oh"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini, Wonwoo" Tuan Park menempuk pundak Wonwoo sebelum ia pergi.

"Terima kasih"

"Apa pekerjaan di café ini berat?" Tanya Jun setelah ia yakin Tuan Park telah benar-benar pergi dan tidak akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Tidak juga kok" Wonwoo kemudian berjalan kearah tempat pembuat kopi, "Kita dapat minuman gratis setiap harinya. Kau mau apa? Akan kubuatkan"

"Benarkah?" Jun terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika mendengar tawaran Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja" Wonwoo tertawa kecil sebelum sesuatu muncul di benaknya, "Akan ada menu baru untuk musim dingin tahun ini. Aku baru mempelajarinya kemarin, kau mau coba?"

Jun mengangguk dan Wonwoo langsung menyiapkan minuman untuk teman kerja barunya itu.

Wonwoo baik, yah? Jeon Wonwoo itu memang aslinya baik dan tidak dingin. Ia memang merupakan orang yang tidak banyak bicara tapi itu karena ia tidak mau orang lain menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia ceritakan. Itulah alasan kenapa Wonwoo malah menawarkan minuman kepada Jun bukannya berbasa-basi untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Wonwoo selalu berpikir bahwa hubungan dimana ketika orang-orang baru mengenal satu sama lain itu adalah yang paling mengerikan. Mereka akan menanyakan apapun yang mereka inginkan sesuka hati mereka. Jadi, Wonwoo berencana untuk membuatkan Jun minuman lalu pulang. Ia benar-benar tidak mau berbasa-basi.

"Aku harap kau suka green tea" Kata Wonwoo sambil menaruh satu gelas green tea frappuccino dengan whipped cream hijau mengerucut keatas. Sebuah biscuit berbentuk bintang ditaruh tepat diatasnya. Minuman itu terlihat seperti pohon natal karena ini minuman khusus musim dingin.

"Aku merasa terhormat bisa mencoba menu ini duluan" Jun menyeruput green tea frappuccinonya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mencuci tangannya yang lengket karena membuat minuman.

"Aku sepertinya akan menggunakan jatah minumanku untuk ini setiap harinya"

"Baguslah kalau memang seenak itu" Wonwoo tersenyum, "Aku pulang dulu yah"

Tas Wonwoo sudah ada di pundaknya, ia sudah siap untuk pergi dari café itu sebelum Jun tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Ada sesuatu" Kata Jun sebelum tangannya meraih wajah Wonwoo. Jempol Jun kemudian mengusap sesuatu yang ada di samping bibir Wonwoo. Lelaki dengan mata rubah itu kemudian mundur satu langkah karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Ugh…" Wonwoo merasa canggung, berbeda dengan Jun yang sedang tersenyum dengan santainya disana.

"Whipped cream?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika ia melihat cream hijau di jempol Jun.

"Iyah"

"Oh…" Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Aku pergi sekarang"

"Hati-hati di jalan" Kata Jun.

"Iyah" Wonwoo masih tidak bisa melihat ke arah Jun sama sekali, "bye"

"Tadi itu apa?" Wonwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengingat betapa kencang jantungnya berdetak saat Jun berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo diperlakukan seperti itu, mungkin itu alasan dari wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas sekarang.

Tapi, Wonwoo lupa satu hal.

Satu hal yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya di sebuah buku tentang soulmate.

Yaitu kalau jantung kalian berdebar karena orang lain, soulmate mu akan dapat merasakannya juga.

.

Dan di sisi lain, seorang lelaki yang sebelumnya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, wajahnya pun terasa memanas. Ditambah dengan perasaan aneh di dadanya sekarang ini, ia tahu betul perasaan macam apa ini…

"Yang benar saja, Jeon Wonwoo?!" Mingyu rasanya ingin segera menelpon soulmatenya itu untuk mencari tahu hal aneh apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi Mingyu baru sadar, kalau ia tidak punya nomor Wonwoo.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Mingyu merasa sedikit marah dan kecewa. Mingyu sendiri merasa begitu aneh dengan hubungan antara soulmate ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kemarin itu ia benar-benar merasa sangat khawatir ketika ia menyadari kalau Wonwoo mungkin sedang terluka. Juga perasaan-perasaan lain yang harusnya tidak ia rasakan secepat itu. Mingyu belum menyukai Wonwoo, tapi kenapa perasaan khawatir dan semacamnya itu sudah muncul? Apa benar hubungan antar soulmate sebegitu kuat? Karena jika setiap pasangan merasakan ini, tentu saja mereka akan saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Keesokan harinya, satu-satunya hal yang dapat Mingyu pikirkan adalah untuk bertemu dengan soulmatenya. Entah hal macam apa yang Wonwoo lakukan kemarin malam sehingga ia bisa berdebar-debar seperti itu. Mingyu benar-benar penasaran.

"Kusut sekali wajahmu?" Tanya Soonyoung ketika ia melihat Mingyu. Mingyu biasanya akan tersenyum, tebar pesona ke kiri dan kanan, tapi kenapa hari ini berbeda?

"Iya, lupa disetrika tadi pagi" Jawab Mingyu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hey Hosh" Panggil Mingyu, "Apa pasangan soulmate bisa selingkuh?"

Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sangat sipit itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal semacam itu.

"Demi tuhan Mingyu, kau saja belum bertemu dengan soulmatemu tapi kau sudah ada pikiran untuk selingkuh?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukan aku yang selingkuh"

"Tidak heran kalau kau ada pikiran macam itu"

"Yang benar saja? Memangnya selama ini imageku itu seperti apa sih?"

"Kim Mingyu kan playboy" Kata Hoshi, "Playboy, suka tebar pesona dan ganjen"

Mingyu terdiam.

.

.

Mingyu menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok dan sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya. Seharusnya soulmatenya akan pergi ke gedung seni jam segini. Mingyu sudah menghafalkan seluruh jam kuliah Wonwoo di luar kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar berjalan ke arahnya. Untungnya, tidak ada orang di sekitar sehingga Mingyu segera menghampiri soulmatenya itu.

"Berikan nomormu" Kata Mingyu sambil menyodorkan handphonenya di depan Wonwoo.

Tanpa pertanyaan apapun, Wonwoo melakukan apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan. Mingyu tidak menggunakan nada domnya, tapi Wonwoo menurutinya begitu saja.

"Kau…" Mingyu memulai setelah menaruh kembali handphonenya di kantong celana, "kemarin kemana?"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Kemarin?"

"Kemarin malam" Perjelas Mingyu tanpa melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Aku ker-" Wonwoo baru menjawab setengah ketika ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Apa Mingyu merasakan debaran jantung Wonwoo kemarin?

"A..aku…" Melihat Wonwoo yang terbata-bata, Mingyu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Ya, mungkin saja aku yang aneh karena tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar tanpa sebab saat mengerjakan PR" Kata Mingyu dengan nada yang cukup sarkastik.

Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Mingyu. Sebetulnya, hal-hal soulmate ini agak sedikit mengerikan bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk segera mengganti topik, "Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 5.30"

"Hei, tentang bertemu dengan orang-"

"Baiklah sampai besok" Kata Mingyu tanpa membiarkan Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Wonwoo hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang. Kim Mingyu tidak akan menerima penolakan. Jeon Wonwoo seharusnya sudah tahu betul tentang itu.

Wonwoo benar-benar khawatir dengan ini semua. Bertemu dengan orangtua soulmatenya tentu merupakan hal yang sangat besar bagi Wonwoo. Bagaimana kalau orangtua Mingyu tidak menyukainya? Terlebih, mereka pasti akan menanyakan segala macam hal tentang keluarga Wonwoo.

Hal lainnya yang Wonwoo bingungkan adalah pakaian macam apa yang harus ia kenakan? Kalau dilihat dari gaya berpakaian Mingyu yang cukup modis itu, Wonwoo sepertinya harus sedikit berusaha. Sebetulnya, tubuh Wonwoo sendiri sangat bagus, jadi pakaian apapun yang ia kenakan akan terlihat bagus. Tapi tetap saja, ia harus berpakaian dengan sopan dan rapih. Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk mengenakan sweater baby blue dan celana jeans hitam.

"Wonwoo" Jaejoong memanggil Wonwoo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya itu, "Kau sudah siap?"

Wonwoo segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya.

"Aku harap mereka suka kue coklat" Kata Jaejoong.

"Kue coklat buatanmu sangat lezat, mereka pasti suka" Wonwoo tersenyum, namun kegelisahannya tidak bisa ditutupi dengan mudah.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri nak, mereka pasti akan menyukaimu" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Wonwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejak dulu, Wonwoo memang bisa dibilang kurang percaya diri. Ia selalu takut untuk bertemu dengan orang tua teman-temannya, sekarang, ia akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Wonwoo resah.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu yah"

Wonwoo berjalan kearah stasiun Gangnam. Ia berjanji untuk bertemu Mingyu disana. Padahal, Wonwoo sudah berkata kalau ia bisa pergi ke rumah Mingyu sendiri, tidak perlu dijemput seperti ini, tapi soulmatenya itu memang selalu melakukan apapun seenaknya. Mungkin Wonwoo juga harus mulai bersikap seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo tiba di tempat yang dijanjikan dan tanpa berusaha sedikit pun, Matanya dapat menemukan Mingyu dengan mudah. Mingyu yang bertubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan serta aura yang tidak kalah dengan para artis membuat semua wanita, bahkan pria yang lewat melirik kearahnya. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, kakinya seperti tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi karena sebuah hal yang baru ia sadari.

Kim Mingyu itu soulmatenya.

Tapi kenapa? Wonwoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa orang dengan penampilan dan keluarga kelas atas seperti Mingyu itu mempunyai seorang soulmate sepertinya? Ok, mungkin Mingyu tidak sesempurna itu karena ia sangat suka bermain-main dengan wanita yang bukan soulmatenya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Wonwoo harus mendapatkan seseorang seperti itu sebagai soulmatenya padahal ia memiliki masalah dengan latar belakang keluarganya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disini?" Suara tersebut membangunkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu sudah berada di depannya. "Kau lupa sesuatu?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sebelum matanya memperhatikan pakaian yang Mingyu kenakan. Kemeja putih, celana hitam dengan sobekan di bagian lututnya, jaket musim gugur berwarna abu-abu yang menggantung di pundaknya, jam tangan yang terlihat begitu mahal dan tas tangan berukuran sedang. Oh, ditambah dengan segelas kopi yang berada di tangan kirinya itu membuat Kim Mingyu terlihat begitu bersinar.

Apa Kim Mingyu sedang melakukan photoshoot atau sejenisnya?

"Apa aku salah kostum?" Gumam Wonwoo ketika ia melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang Mingyu pakai, Wonwoo terlihat seperti sedang berjalan-jalan di komplek rumahnya.

Apa mungkin orangtua Mingyu juga akan mengenakan pakaian yang sejenis dengan Mingyu? Mungkin ibunya akan menggunakan dress mahal dengan aksesoris yang kalau dihitung jumlah harganya bisa mencapai ratusan juta.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba ingin pulang.

"Ayahku tiba-tiba berhalangan karena urusan kantor" Kata Mingyu, "Jadi makan malamnya kita tunda sampai minggu depan, yah"

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo merasa begitu lega. Sangat lega.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sampai minggu depan"

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk segera pulang kerumah ketika Mingyu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Emm.. Pulang?"

"Yang benar saja" Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau pikir aku sudah datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Kalau Cuma mau memberitahumu bahwa acara malam ini batal aku bisa menelponmu saja"

Benar juga.

"Jadi?"

"Kencan"

.

.

.

.

.

JUNHUI IS HERE SAUDARA-SAUDARA. lol

Semoga ngga ngecewain yah. Mana udah lama bgt ga update TT_TT

btw, reviewnya yah jangan lupa! Kalau reviewnya banyak, aku bakal coba update minggu depan! hehehe

c u3


	5. Chapter 5

Promosi. Yuk baca fic kolaborasiku yang berjudul 'A LIAR', dijamin pasti suka! haha. Okay, enjoy.

.

.

"Loh nak, kok sudah pulang?"

Tanya Nyonya Kim ketika ia melihat putra tunggalnya yang pergi sekitar 30 menit lalu sudah kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Dia kabur"

"Pfftt" Nyonya Kim berusaha untuk menahan tawanya sebelum suara tawanya memenuhi ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya ketika melihat reaksi ibunya itu.

"Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan calon mantuku itu" Kata Nyonya Kim, masih tertawa.

"Lupakan. Sepertinya anakmu ini akan jadi perjaka seumur hidup"

"Hush! Tidak boleh bicara sembarangan seperti itu. Dia hanya butuh waktu, nak" Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahu Mingyu, "Tidak bisa seperti ini"

"Apa?"

"Aku besok akan menemui keluarganya" Jawab ibu Mingyu. Sudah membulatkan tekad kalau ia besok harus bertemu dengan calon besannya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, ma. Aku mohon" Kim Mingyu memiliki firasat yang tidak enak. Ibunya ini pasti akan membuat masalah yang besar.

Tapi kalau nyonya Kim sudah membulatkan tekadnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Banjir dan badai pun akan ia lewati hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Wonwoo besok.

Mingyu hanya dapat berdoa, kalau ibunya ini tidak akan mempermalukannya di depan keluarga Wonwoo. Hanya itu yang ia harapkan.

"Beritahu Wonwoo kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan ibunya besok saat jam makan siang"

"Ia tidak akan setuju"

Nyonya Kim memberikan pandangan mematikan kepada anaknya itu, "Coba bilang dulu!"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Wonwoo. Tidak lebih dari satu menit, ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari soulmatenya. Wonwoo menentang keras ide tersebut. Seperti yang sudah ia duga.

"Ia tidak mau"

"Paksa"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Gunakan nada dommu!"

Mingyu melotot. Apa ia harus menggunakan nada domnya hanya untuk hal seperti itu?! Tapi perkataan ibunya itu bak titah raja, jadi…

"Hei, Wonwoo" Sapa Mingyu setelah soulmatenya mengangkat panggilan yang ia buat setelah bergumul selama beberapa detik.

"Kim Mingyu, aku tidak yakin ini adalah ide yang ba-"

"Sekarang kau bilang ke orang tuamu kalau ibuku ingin bertemu besok saat jam makan siang. Tanyakan apakah mereka keberatan atau tidak. sekarang" Ya, Mingyu baru saja menggunakan nada domnya.

"Kau-" Wonwoo menghela nafas begitu panjang, "Tunggu sebentar"

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa bersalah dan rendah karena sudah menggunakan nada dom yang Wonwoo tidak sukai itu. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?

"Mau bertemu dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Hmm.. Nanti aku akan beritahu tempatnya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah orang tuamu mau apa tidak?"

"Iya mereka mau" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oke" Mingyu mengangguk.

Tut-

Mingyu melihat ke layar ponselnya. Wonwoo memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja?!

Gawat, apa Wonwoo marah?

Pasti.

.

Di sisi lain, sebuah keheningan memenuhi kamar tidur milik sepasang soulmate yang hanya dapat memperhatikan putra mereka.

"Apa kau yakin, nak? Kita bisa membatalkannya kalau kau tidak ingin" Tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Pertemuan keluarga? Tentu itu adalah hal yang sangat berat untuk Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Wonwoo setelah ia berpikir sejenak.

Cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi, kan?

Mungkin lebih cepat lebih baik. Wonwoo maupun Mingyu masih belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa, kalau memang hubungan mereka terlihat mustahil di mata orang tua Mingyu maka mereka dapat menghentikannya dari awal.

 **-Di restoran Shining Diamonds, hanya ibuku dan ibumu-**

Ibu…

Wonwoo melihat kearah Jaejoong sebelum ia membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh soulmatenya, "Di restoran Shining Diamonds, hanya ibuku dan ibumu"

"Baiklah" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Hmmm… terima kasih" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar milik kedua orang tuanya itu.

Wonwoo khawatir dan takut, ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jeon Wonwoo. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga" Kata Wonwoo kepada dirinya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan kalau pertemuan itu yang akan membantunya untuk memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya.

Iya, itu adalah hal yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian yang begitu modis dan berkelas memasuki restoran yang tidak kalah mewah. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi dalam sebuah ruangan VIP yang harus dipesan terlebih dahulu.

Nyonya Kim melihat kearah jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia datang 10 menit lebih awal. Ia pun mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari tasnya untuk memastikan penampilannya. Ia ingin terlihat berkelas namun tetap rendah hati di depan calon besannya itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan VIP tersebut kembali dibuka.

"Jaejoong?" Mata nyonya Kim membesar ketika ia melihat sesosok pria yang sudah lama ia tidak jumpai itu.

Jaejoong pun memiliki eskpresi yang sama, terkejut dan senang.

"Jaejoongie! Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" Nyonya Kim memeluk temannya itu dengan erat. Berbagai macam memori yang selama ini dilupakan muncul kembali di benak keduanya.

"Jadi… kau ibu dari Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Nyonya Kim menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu, "Jaejoong… bukankah soulmatemu itu Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, tahu betul kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah, "Iya"

"Tapi…" Nyonya Kim segera menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa perlu penjelasan dari siapapun.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya nyonya Kim untuk memastikan kalau memang nama keluarga dari calon menantunya itu adalah Jeon walaupun tidak ada yang pernah memberitahunya.

"Dunia sempit, yah" Kata Jaejoong dan tentu saja nyonya Kim setuju.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau putra tunggalnya akan berpasangan dengan anak dari si Jeon itu.

Nyonya Kim mungkin belum mengenal Wonwoo, tapi ia yakin betul kalau ia akan sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda dengan sepasang mata rubah hanya dapat merasa khawatir. Ia kerap melihat kearah jam dinding sekolahnya.

"Jam setengah satu, mereka sedang apa?" Kegelisahan Wonwoo terlihat begitu jelas. Kedua kakinya sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti bergerak.

Tiba-tiba, ia dapat merasakan sebuah getaran dari ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Ada pesan dari Mingyu.

 **-Kau selesai jam 5 sore, kan?-**

 **-Iya-**

 **-Temui aku selesai kelas, kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat-**

 **-Kemana?-**

 **-Hei Kim Mingyu, kemana?-**

 **-HEI!-**

Tidak ada jawaban setelah itu. Saat waktu luang, Wonwoo juga berusaha untuk menghubungi Mingyu tapi soulmatenya itu tidak membalas pesan maupun mengangkat telponnya.

Dengan kegelisahan yang tidak kian berkurang, kelas terakhirnya pun selesai. Ketika ia keluar dari kelas, ia melihat Mingyu berdiri sekitar 10 meter darinya. Mingyu kemudian berjalan pergi dan Wonwoo pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah mereka berada di tempat yang sepi, Wonwoo akhirnya berani memanggil nama soulmatenya itu.

"Kim Mingyu kita mau kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada yang agak sedikit kesal karena dari tadi siang ia sudah dicueki.

"Makan malam" Jawab Mingyu, "Berempat"

"Berempat? Dengan siap-" Wonwoo menghentikan dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadar siapa saja empat orang itu.

Tanpa pilihan lain, Wonwoo hanya dapat mengikuti soulmatenya. Mereka berdua pergi diantar oleh sopir yang sudah nyonya Kim siapkan.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran yang khusus menyajikan makanan Korea dengan kualitas terbaik. Wonwoo jadi semakin gelisah.

"Tenang saja, Ibuku orang yang baik"

Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu, sebetulnya perkataannya barusan itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya ia berterima kasih atas informasinya itu.

Keduanya kemudian diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan khusus oleh pelayannya. Namun, mereka tiba-tiba mendengar suara tawa yang tidak asing di telinga mereka masing-masing.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling memandang satu sama lain. Apa betul yang tertawa barusan itu orang tua Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Apa mereka sudah sedekat itu hingga bisa tertawa lepas begitu?

"Silahkan" Pelayan tersebut membuka pintu ruangan itu dan pemadangan di depan Wonwoo dan Mingyu cukup membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang" Kata Jaejoong ketika melihat keduanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kalian datang disaat yang tepat! Ayo cepat masuk dan pilih apartemen yang kalian sukai"

"Apartemen?" Kim Mingyu menaikkan alisnya. Matanya tertuju kepada beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di atas meja restoran tersebut.

"Iya" Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar, "Kami memutuskan kalau kalian berdua harus tinggal bersama secepatnya. Ya, mungkin minggu depan"

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

Karena chapter ini jadinya panjaaaaaaaaaaang banget, jadinya aku potong jadi 2 bagian. Di bagian ini memang gada meanienya dan juga agak boring tp next chapter akan ada banyak meanie momentnya.

Sebetulnya aku udah mau nulis tentang mereka yg akan tinggal satu rumah dari chapter lalu, tapi Junhui harus dimunculin dulu haha Setiap scene itu bukan cuma filler di fic ini. Jadi, ingat baik-baik setiap kejadian yaaa haha

Maaf yah kalau it's getting boring, but please believe me. Everything will get better and better in the future. Especially after they live together.

Hubungan jaejoong dan nyonya Kim juga akan diceritakan di episode selanjutnya.

YEAY. REVIEW PLEASE3

Jangan lupa baca juga 'A LIAR' yaaa~ hehe


	6. PENTING

PENTING. Mohon dibaca.

.

.

Bukan updatean, tapi ini penting banget tolong dibaca dan kasih saran ya guys :,(

Jadi ceritanya, kemarin kakak aku pinjem laptopku dan nemuin akun ffn aku ini... Dia syok *yalah* karena jujur aja kan boyxboy shipping gini cuma bisa diterima di dunia fangirling..

Dia marah dong... Dia suruh aku berenti nulis dan hapus akun ini...

Dia bilang nulis kyk gini ngga produktif dan kalo sampe ketahuan yg lain(keluarga/teman yang close minded dan tidak bisa menerima hobi orang lain) kan bisa rada-rada ga enak diliatnya...

Tapi jujur aja masih ada fic yang belum kelar, juga aku sayang kalau mau apus akun ini karena udah mayan banyak ffnya :((

Apa kalian punya ide gimana caranya aku bisa lanjutin nulis dan kalian bisa ttp baca ffku? Kalau macam wattpad/aff mah juga bakal ketauan... gimana dong yah :(((


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys~

Masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan FF FF ku kah?

Bukan updatean sorry, tp aku cuma mau kabarin kalo aku bakal pindah lapak...

ke Wattpad

Yuk boleh di follow - pweety_pie

Aku baru pos satu ff yaitu Telephone karena jujur aku masih bingung cara pakainya... Diantara kalian ada yang jago soal perwattpad an dan ada yang mau ajarin aku? Entah via dm atau chat personal *ya barangkali ada yg mau temenan sama aku?* hehe boleh ya kalau ada yang mau... eh tapi kalo ngga jg gpp sih, nanti coba belajar sendiri.. ehe

Anyway... kemungkinan besar aku ngga akan pos disini lagi karena kakak ku udah tau penampakan FFN... jadi ya... kita pindah aja ke wattpad biar aman lah ya... hehehe

Kemungkinan besar aku jg akan private beberapa part secara random, biar aman aja, jadi kalian follow yaaa hehehe

See you di lapak baru ;DDD


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, aku udah update soulmate di wp yaaa...

dan aku ga akan pos ff aku disini lagi... aku jg akan apusin ff ff aku yg ada disini dan pos di wp hehehe

So, see you there?

akun ku pweety_pie

hehehehe


End file.
